Loveland
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: Captain Faramir of Gondor struggles with the growing darkness in war and in the Citadel. Lady Eowyn is trapped by duty and forced to watch the decline of her uncle and king while being watched by a Worm. When they meet by chance, can they find the light?


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Do not sue! Please!

A/N: Unlike all of my other stories that I have yet to finish ::looks sheepish:: this one is planned out and will be written in (if all goes to plan) a timely matter. I'm not the best at romance though, but I do hope that you enjoy it.

"And we walked away hand in hand to Loveland." - Martina McBride, _Loveland_.

Loveland

Chapter One

Reunions

Faramir smiled as the white city glowed on the horizon in the setting sun. By this time tomorrow, the young first lieutenant of the Ithilien Rangers would be home for the first time in almost a year. He sighed as he ordered the rest of the returning rangers to set up camp. He still had his doubts about his deserving his position. Not that any of the rangers under him ever resented him, despite his reserves. Denethor had especially dismissed the idea as ludicrous.

_Flashback_

_Faramir sighed as he stared out into the night from his position on the balcony. His father had just appointed him to the position of First Lieutenant in the Ithilien Rangers, and he could not help to believe that it was only due to his father's sense of paternal duty. He knew that he was no great soldier. Boromir, Eru bless him, was the soldier in the family. He had just been named captain in the army and was well on his way to becoming Captain General at the age of 28. How was Faramir, the more scholarly brother who wanted nothing more than peace, to compare to the strong and fearless Captain Boromir?_

_Not that any of his men object his appointment. Not for love of him, Faramir believed, but for love and duty to Boromir and Denethor. And Faramir did not hold that love and duty against either of them. He knew that both had earned their places in the hearts of the people. But what had Faramir done to deserve any of it?_

"_You are brooding, my son," Denethor said, coming up and placing a hand on Faramir's shoulder. "Do not tell me the festivities are not to your liking?"_

"_It's not that, Father."_

"_Ah, I know. You do not believe that you deserve this honor," Denethor said knowingly._

_Faramir smiled self-consciously. "Boromir has spoken to you."_

"_It is true that your brother has communicated his concerns to me. But do you think I do not know my own son well enough to know what his burdening his mind? Now, come now, surely you must realize that you have truly earned this position."_

"_I cannot bring myself to believe that, Father. I fear my forte does not lie on the battlefield," Faramir confessed shamefully._

"_Faramir, it is true that you aren't in your element in battle," at this Faramir looked down in shame, but Denethor continued, "But that does not mean that your skills as a soldier are not impressive. You have made me proud, my son. You deserve this position, and I have no doubt that you will continue to make me proud."_

_Faramir smiled slightly. "I will try, Father."_

_End Flashback_

Faramir smiled at the memory as he lay down in the shadow of the Citadel. That was the last time his family had all been together, and the last time he had seen his father. The Steward of Gondor could not very well travel to the forests of Ithilien in a time such as this. It was far too dangerous. Boromir he had seen at short, infrequent intervals, but never for long and never without some pressing matter of war on both their minds. Tomorrow, for just a little while, they could both forget this war and concentrate on spending time with their family, for a little while at least.

OoooOoooOoooO

A small maiden ran through the halls of Meduseld, golden-blonde hair streaming behind her. Tears leaked out of her brilliant cornflower blue eyes. She could not let anyone see her like this, her pride would not allow it. Eowyn, daughter of Theodwyn, daughter of Thengel and sister of Theoden, wanted nothing more than to disappear from the face of Middle Earth. She could do nothing right it seemed! At an age where she was neither a girl nor a woman, it seemed when it came to taking her place as a lady of her uncle's court, she was an utter failure.

She ran into her room, shut the door, and threw herself onto her bed. It was not her fault! She was not perfect! How could she be expected to be? Her governess was always extolling the virtues of being a true lady, holding up Eowyn's own mother and grandmother as an example. She wanted to be like her Mama and Grandmama, truly she did, not that her governess would ever believe it. She always told her that she should have been born a boy, for all the good her tutoring did. And Eowyn was beginning to believe her.

She longed for the freedom given to her brother Eomer, not that she would ever begrudge it of him. Of course, his freedom was limited, being a noble himself, but he was a man. It was not fair, Eowyn had long ago decided. Why should she be ruled by the whims of men? Why should everything be decided for her? The only thing in her future she had to look forward to is marrying a man that, at best, would be kind enough to make decisions that would not completely imprison her.

A knock sounded at the door and her brother's voice called to her. "Eowyn, are you alright?"

"Fine, Eomer, please, just go away!" she begged him.

"Eowyn..."

"Please! Just leave me alone!" she exclaimed. There was silence and she relaxed, believing him to have honored her request. However, another knock came a few minutes later. "Go away, Eomer!"

The door opened, revealing her uncle. "And must I go away, as well, little one?"

"My Lord!" she gasped, sitting up hurriedly.

"None of that, now," Theoden said, sitting down beside her on the bed. "There now, what troubles you, child?"

"I'm afraid my lessons aren't going very well, Uncle," she admitted, looking down in shame.

"Is that all? My dear, I have watched some of your lessons, and I have never seen such a fine young shieldmaiden."

"Not those lessons, Uncle. My court lessons. I'm not perfect. I'll never be like Mama and Grandmama," she said tearfully.

"Oh my dear, I do not want you to be perfect, and you do not have to be like your mother or your grandmother. The only face I want to see smiling back at me when I look at you is yours. I want to know your face when I look at it."

Eowyn smiled and launched herself into Theoden's arms. "Thank you, Uncle."

"Think nothing of it, my dear."

OoooOoooOoooO

"Brother!" a loud, boisterous voice called out to him. Faramir grinned. Boromir was never one for decorum, and his demonstration of this by greeting him in such a way in the solemn Hall of Kings. He walked up to his younger brother and pulled him into a great bear hug. "I am very glad to see you well!" he exclaimed, releasing him.

"As we both are," Denethor agreed in a more subdued voice, entering the hall through the door behind Boromir. "My heart is uplifted by the sight of both my sons at home and in good health. I had feared... But no, let us not think of dark thoughts now. Now, we dine."

OoooOoooOoooO

"Did you notice something off with Father during dinner tonight?" Faramir asked Boromir after Denethor had retired to his chambers.

Boromir sighed. "I had hoped that you would not have noticed anything wrong. Perhaps then I could write it off as my imagination."

"What is happening with him, Boromir?" Faramir asked, dreading the answer would be what he feared.

"I fear he has been stone-gazing," Boromir replied cryptically.

"Does he not know what dangers using the palantir could be?" Faramir asked incredulously. "He does not know what has become of the other six stones!"

"Do you not think that I have thought of that! I have mentioned it to him before, but he will not listen. He is entirely too stubborn," he said wearily, leaning back in his seat.

"Then what are we to do?" his brother asked.

"All we can do is hope for the best," was the reply. "But let us not talk about such dark subjects. It has been four months since I have seen you, little one."

Faramir smiled. "You cannot truly call me 'little' anymore, can you brother?"

Boromir laughed. "My sincere apologies, Lieutenant Faramir, but as long as you walk this world, you will always be my little brother, and I will never let you forget it."

"Duly noted," Faramir replied with a grin.

"Seriously, though, Faramir, you have made me very proud. I can scarcely go within twenty miles of Ithilien without hearing of your brave endeavours."

"I am sure that they are exaggerated. Besides, from what I've heard of your deeds, it is I who should be proud to be _your_ brother," Faramir answered.

"Now, Faramir, you're going to make me blush," Boromir said, which prompted a pillow to be thrown at his head.

"Ass."

OoooOoooOoooO

Eowyn smiled as she watched the festivities of the night. It was a marvelous night for a party, especially one which celebrated the homecoming of her beloved cousin Theodred. He had been patrolling the Westfold for the last six months with his eored. It saddened her that in about a year, she would no longer be able to enjoy a party like this without having to worry about having to bother about suitors vying for her hand.

"Why the frown, cousin?" Theodred's voice broke through her reverie.

She smiled and turned towards him. "Nothing that should intrude upon the glory of your homecoming, O Great and Wise Second Marshall of the Riddermark."

"Very funny, Eowyn," Theodred replied sarcastically.

"I thought it was," Eomer said, joining his sister and cousin. "And why are neither of you dancing?"

"Because neither of you have asked me yet," his sister replied coyly.

"Forgive us, my lady. May I?" Theodred asked, bowing to Eomer.

"By all means," he said, bowing and gesturing towards Eowyn in response.

Theodred then bowed to Eowyn and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"I suppose," she said disdainfully, before laughing and taking his hand.

None noticed the pair of dark eyes that followed Eowyn's every move and looked on enviously as she bantered playfully with her family.

Tbc...

Coming Soon – Darkness Descends


End file.
